Walking Dead: Requiem
Walking Dead: Requiem is an anthology fan story by WesZombie that takes place in the canon of the Walking Dead TV series. Controversial by this alone, the story in considered non-canon though it has no other ties within the series other than the supposedly global outbreak. Overview The first of two separate story's follows the remaining members of the Hindle family, a dysfunctional mother and son duo who attempt surviving the zombie outbreak. Their journey spans from the illustrious downtown Los Angeles all the way to rural Cynthianna, Kentucky. Along the way, they gain and lose many friends, enemies and fellow survivors. In the second storyline, a week has passed since the initial zombie outbreak as a small group of weekend warriors plot to escape to the north in hope of evading the undead where it is cold enough to freeze them. However, they are met with challenges of the living variety. The two stories are expected to combine later in the novella. History Writer, director and special effects artist Wesley Woodfin has been a long time fan of Robert Kirkman's Walking Dead series since 2006 and has had a specific desire to include a story within the universe. This is the first entry of the franchise to explore outside of the south-eastern United States and take place in central Los Angeles, California. Another first the novella explores is the story begins right when the zombie apocalypse starts, the characters coming together throughout the conflict. The storyline follows novella storytelling, attempting to remain at lesser than 50 pages using a technique described as, "literary seasoning". This means that the series has "Pages" in place of "Episodes" and "Chapters" in place of "Seasons", a method that allows the writing to technically remain one page per story arc though the writing may span more than a single page. Initially, the entire story is set for a 22 Chapter span with character changes throughout. This has changed from 22 to 11 however, though this is subject to change. Chapter Two was released in early November and Chapter Three began later in the month. Chapter Four is already confirmed and a fifth chapter is likely to become the finale of the novel, ending the story. Pages Chapter 1 Chapter One follows the Hindle family as they reunite and attempt escaping downtown Los Angeles in the wake of an overnight epidemic. *Page 1 - Release date: August 1st (2012) *Page 2 - Release date: August 1st (2012) *Page 3 - Release date: August 1st (2012) */Page 4/ - Release date: August 1st (2012) *Page 5 - Release date: August 1st (2012) *Page 6 - Release date: August 1st (2012) *Page 7 - Release date: August 5th (2012) *Page 8 - Release date: August 15th (2012) *Page 9 - Release date: August 17th(2012) *Page 10 - Release date: August 20th(2012) *Page 11 - Release date: August 21st(2012) *Page 12/Chapter One Finale - Release date: August 21st(2012) Chapter 2 On the East Coast, survivors become well aware of the worlds fate as the zombie apocalypse rages into a new week. They decide to make way for Canada, but are met with a group of merciless bandits along the way. *Page 13 - Release date: November 2nd (2012) *Page 14 - Release date: November 3rd (2012) *Page 15 - Release date: November 4th (2012) *Page 16 - Release date: November 4th (2012) *Page 17 - Release date: November 5th (2012) *Page 18 - Release date: November 11th (2012) *Page 19 - Release date: November 11th (2012) *Page 20 - Release date: November 11th (2012) *Page 21/Chapter Two finale- Release date: November 12th (2012) Chapter 3 Having remained behind a protective wall in a beach house on Grover Beach, the Hindle family and fellow survivors live side-by-side with young socialite Spencer Monroe and his group. As things in California become more and more dangerous, the group are soon forced to make a drastic decision that will affect their lives from here on out. *Page Twenty-Two : Release date - November 26th *Page Twenty-Three : Release date - TBA *Page Twenty-Four : Release date - TBA *Page Twenty-Five : Release date - TBA *Page Twenty-Six : Release date - TBA *Page Twenty-Eight : Release date - TBA *Page: Twenty-Nine : Release date - TBA *Page Thirty : Release date - TBA *Page Thirty-One : Release date - TBA *Page Thirty-Two : Release date - TBA *Page Thirty-Three : Release date - TBA *Page Thirty-Four : Release date- TBA *Page Thirty-Five : Release date - TBA *Page Thirty-Six : Release date - TBA *Page Thirty-Seven/Chapter Three Finale : Release date - TBA Chapter 4 The Roxboro survivors continue their journey to Washington D.C. on foot. Characters See Walking Dead: Requiem:Characters Trivia *Walking Dead: Requiem is a fan-made novella taking place in the TV series universe. *Instead of taking place in the South Eastern United States, the story starts off in Los Angeles and moves across the country. *The entire novella was originally meant to span into an eleven chapter book, though it has been confirmed this number has been reduced once again. The main purpose of this is to retain the novella method of being under 100-pages and allowing the author to pursue other stories. *The pace of Chapter Two has become one of more speed, consistant action and not as detailed. This is solely because the survivors groups never have a moment to rest, as it has been stated by various TWD sources that the outbreak was most volatile early on when no one was truly prepared. The arc follows the main group being lead by "weekend warriors" who had prepared for such apocalyptic settings, though they were not anticipating the zombies aspect(the works of Richard Matheson and George A Romero did not exist in TWD continuities, hence why the term zombie is used sparingly). Category:Stories Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Category:WesZombie Stories